fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wielkie zamieszanie w Danville
Fineasz i Ferb budują nadzwyczajny plac zabaw. Tymczasem Dundersztyc buduje Zamiary-Wynalazców-Odwraca-Inator, który strzela w Fineasza i Ferba i w siebie. Oni są źli, a on dobry i zaczyna się bawić z Izabelą, Bufordem i Baljeet'em. Fretka i Stefa wybierają się do restauracji wraz z Jeremiaszem. Odcinek ten napisał sam Paweł. Bohaterowie *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Stefa Hirano *Jeremiasz Johnson *Zuzia Johnson *Heinz Dundersztyc *Agent papuga *Agent sowa *Agent kot Scenariusz Pewnego wieczoru Linda robiła po pracy zakupy. Była zmęczona całym ciężkim dniem poza domem. Zastanawiało ją też, czemu Fretka jeszcze do niej nie zadzwoniła, co przecież zawsze robi. Już miała wsiąść do samochodu, ale właśnie wtedy rozległ się dzwonek jej komórki. - No wreszcie. – mruknęła do siebie. – Już zaczynałam się niepokoić. Odebrała telefon. - Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb! Plac zabaw! Chaos! Ratunku!!! - Możesz mówić jaśniej? – zdziwiła się kobieta. - Szybko przyjeżdżaj, bo zaraz… AAAA!!! - Fretka, co się stało? – zapytała mama z niepokojem, wsiadając do samochodu i ruszając. Przez chwilę nie słyszała nic, po czym rozległ się głos Stefy: - Proszę pani, Fretka… Nagle coś rozłączyło. Mama szybko pojechała do domu, do którego na szczęście było blisko. Gdy weszła do ogródka, aż zamarła. Widok był doprawdy niecodzienny. Przed nią wznosił się ogromny plac zabaw. Sprzęty do zabawy latały i były bardzo skomplikowane. Dundersztyc, Buford, Baljeet, Izabela i Ogniki siedzieli na wielkiej zjeżdżalni, która latała w powietrzu i krzyczeli z przerażeniem. Nie mogli kontrolować tego „pojazdu”. - Błagam, powiedzcie, że macie jakieś pomysły! – wrzasnął Buford. - Nie mamy. – odparł Baljeet. – A ponadto kierujemy się na tę Piaskownicę Lawy, czy jak jej tam. Rzeczywiście zjeżdżalnia mknęła na latającą piaskownicę wypełnioną lawą. - Dlaczego muszę tak kończyć? – smutno rzekł Dundersztyc. – Zwłaszcza, że stałem się przecież dobry. - Ej, Stefa. – krzyknęła Izabela. – Jesteś wreszcie gotowa? - Tak, trzymajcie się. – rozległ się głos czarnowłosej nastolatki. Dopiero teraz oszołomiona Linda spojrzała w dół. To także był niecodzienny widok. Fretka pełzała po ziemi jak wąż z tępym wyrazem twarzy, a obok leżał na ziemi Jeremiasz z dużym guzem zaplątany w skakankę i przebrany za kominiarza. Obok nich walało się mnóstwo śmieci m.in. rura od odkurzacza, pasta do zębów i lekko wystrzępiony parasol. - Przeklęta sowa. – mruczał do siebie blondyn. – Mogła uważać z tym parasolem. Natomiast Stefa przygotowywała się do wystrzelenia strumienia zimnej wody z węża ogrodowego. To mogło ugasić lawę lub w ostateczności zniszczyć mechanizm Pokręconej Zjeżdżalni i doprowadzić do jej upadku. Na razie skierowała strumień na piaskownicę i wystrzeliła. Nagle latający pojazd z Majorem Monogramem i Carlem pojawił się prawie znikąd i wystrzelił laserem w piaskownicę, doprowadzając do jej wybuchu. Niestety strumień wody oblał wąsacza. - Majorze, - rzekł Carl z uśmiechem. – przegrał pan zakład. - Trudno. – odparł przegrany i z niechęcią wręczył młodzieńcowi dolara. – Ale powtarzam ci jeszcze raz, że to przypadek! Horoskopom nie można ufać! W tym czasie zjeżdżalnia walnęła w drzewo i spadła na ziemię, ale nikomu nic się nie stało. - Może ktoś mi wreszcie wyjawi, - rzekła Linda, ochłonąwszy po pierwszym wrażeniu. – co tu się, u licha, dzieje? - Ja to wyjaśnię. – rozległ się głos Fineasza. Mama spojrzała w tamtym kierunku. Fineasz i Ferb lecieli jakąś tajemniczą maszyną ponad całym dziwacznym placem zabaw. Ferb wyrzucił z pojazdu jakiegoś strasznie obdartego kota z kapeluszem na głowie, który krzyknął i spadł na Jeremiasza. Blondyn wtedy wymamrotał: - Dziś zwierzęta się na mnie uwzięły. Najpierw papuga, potem sowa, a teraz jeszcze ten kot! - Brawo, Obdartusie Panie Kocie. – rzekł z satysfakcją w głosie Dundersztyc. – Wiedziałem, że będzie z ciebie jakiś pożytek. - Zamilczcie! – krzyknął doniośle Fineasz. – Ten durny kot wcale tak bardzo nam nie przeszkodził! Piaskownica Lawy nas zawiodła, ale mamy jeszcze inne koncepcje. Ferb, pora na plan B. Oto początek naszej władzy nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! Cofnijmy się do początku tej historii, czyli do ranka. Fineasz, Ferb oraz Pepe szli właśnie do ogródka. - Ej, Ferb! Masz jakiś pomysł na to, co będziemy dziś robić? Zielonowłosy wzruszył ramionami. - Niektóre dzieci, jak się nudzą, to idą na plac zabaw. Ej, zaraz! – krzyknął rudzielec. – Zbudujmy najbardziej czadowy plac zabaw na świecie! Hej, gdzie jest Pepe? Dziobak wymknął się do innej części ogródka i włączył węża ogrodowego. Skierował strumień w określone miejsce na trawniku, co uruchomiło tunel. Następnie zwierzak wskoczył do środka i po chwili siedział już na swoim fotelu. - Agencie P! – rozległ się głos Majora Monograma z ekranu. – Jak ci się podoba nowe tajne przejście? Otwiera się pod wpływem wilgoci. Zresztą mniejsza. Doszły nas słuchy, że Dundersztyc kupił czternaście żarówek, dwie marchewki i konewkę, a co gorsza porwał agenta P2, czyli Piotrusia Pana Papugę! Musisz… Nagle rozległ się jakiś śmiech. Pepe przerwał notowanie, a major się skrzywił: - Carl, zachowaj powagę. - Proszę mi wybaczyć, majorze, ale coraz śmieszniejsze są te knowania Dundersztyca! - Agencie P, ruszaj! Pepe zasalutował i poleciał swoją paralotnią. Tymczasem bracia zbierali potrzebne materiały, kiedy przerwał im znajomy głos: - Cześć, Fineasz! Co robicie? - Cześć, Izabela. Budujemy niezwykły plac zabaw. Jak chcesz, to nam pomóż. - Dobra. Ogniki będą nosić materiały i zdobędą odznakę „ Noszenie materiałów”. A ja ich wesprę. Na podwórko wszedł nagle Buford, niosąc Baljeeta pod pachą. - Musiałem go przynieść, bo sam za bardzo się wlókł. - Akurat. Wziąłeś mnie, bo nie pozwoliłem ci ukraść moich majtek! - Ej, chłopaki! – powiedział wesoło Fineasz. – Przestańcie się kłócić i nam pomóżcie. - A co robicie? – spytał osiłek. Gdy rudowłosy mu wyjaśnił, łobuz rzekł: - E, lipa. To dla małych dzieci. - Ale to nie będzie taki zwykły plac zabaw. Zrobimy go bardzo czadowym. - No, dobra. Ale żebym tego nie żałował. – warknął Buford. – Bo wtedy nie chcę być w waszej skórze. Do ogródka weszła Fretka i zaczęła mówić: - Co tym razem knu… Nagle potknęła się i upadła. - Bachory, czemu zostawiliście na trawie moją starą skakankę? - Wybacz, Fretka. Pożyczyliśmy ją od ciebie jakiś czas temu, bo była nam potrzebna do pewnego projektu, ale zapomnieliśmy o niej. Nagle zjawiła się tu Stefa: - Ej, Fretka. Jeremiasz zaprosił nas do baru w centrum handlowym. Może wpadniemy? - Dobra, ale tylko na jakiś czas. Potem wszyscy we trójkę wrócimy tu, żebym mogła przyłapać wreszcie swoich nieznośnych braci! Po czym obie dziewczyny sobie poszły. - Hej, gdzie jest skakanka? – zapytał Baljeet. - Najwyraźniej Fretka ją zabrała. – odparł Ferb. - Och, cóż za szkoda. – rzekł kpiąco łobuz. – Pewnie chciałeś sobie poskakać jak mała dziewczynka, prawda Baljeet? - Przestań. – odrzekł chłopiec z Indii z pretensją w głosie. – Ja wcale nie lubię skakanek. Wolę… - … jednorożce, czyż nie? – przerwał mu osiłek. - Ja je lubię, jakby co. – wtrąciła się Izabela. – Są takie urocze. - Ej, Baljeet. – nie dawał za wygraną Buford. – Ostatnie majtki, jakie ci rąbnąłem, były we wzorki w jednorożce. - Wcale, że nie! BUUUU!!! - Wcale, że tak, dzidziusiu. I przestań się tak mazgaić. Lepiej weźmy się już do roboty. Dzieci ochoczo przystąpiły do pracy. Najpierw zamówili całe mnóstwo sprzętów do zabaw, które mieli przerobić, oraz różne narzędzia. - Ej, czy ty nie jesteś aby… - zaczął dostawca. - … za młody na zamawianie takich rzeczy? – dokończył za niego Fineasz. – Tak, tak. Jestem. - Skąd wiedziałeś, co chciałem powiedzieć? – zdziwił się facet. - Wszyscy dostawcy mnie o to pytają. Po chwili ciężarówki odjechały. - Ej, co ja mam w kieszeni? – zdziwiła się nagle Izabela, wyjmując nagle jakąś pastę do zębów. – Skąd się to tu wzięło? - Pewnie przyniosłaś przez pomyłkę. – odparł Baljeet. – Ale chyba niezbyt nam się przyda. - Nie wiadomo. – rzekł nagle Fineasz. – Lepiej to zachowajmy. Tymczasem Pepe podszedł do drzwi mieszkania Dundersztyca. Obawiał się, że jego nemezis znowu naszykował jakąś pułapkę. Agent postanowił mieć się na baczności. Przygotował specjalne okulary, dzięki którym mógł widzieć przez drzwi. Wypatrzył tam przygotowaną klatkę zawieszoną u góry, a pod nią na podłodze leżał przycisk, zapewne służący do uruchomienia pułapki. Wobec tego Pepe wziął wytrych i otworzył drzwi ( nie chciał zbytnio hałasować), a następnie wskoczył do środka tak, aby nie wpaść w pułapkę. W środku nie zauważył nikogo oprócz Vanessy. Ponadto na tarasie znajdowało się jakieś wielkie płótno, skrywające niewątpliwie kolejny złowrogi wynalazek. - O, cześć, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Taty nie ma w domu. Mówił, że zapomniał kupić papier toaletowy. Napijesz się herbatki? Dziobak ochoczo pokiwał głową. - Ej, Norm. – krzyknęła czarnowłosa. – Podaj nam herbatę, jeśli łaska. - Nie jestem pewien, czy wolno mi wypełniać rozkazy panienki. – odparł pogodnie robot. – W końcu to tata panienki mi rozkazuje. Możliwe, że jest wbrew jego woli, aby kto inny wydawał mi polecenia. - Ale ja jestem jego córką. – odparła ze złością nastolatka. – A jego nie ma. Więc to ja rozkazuję. - Lepiej nie ryzykować. – odrzekł Norm. – Mój pan może się zezłościć, jeśli… - Zamknij się wreszcie! – wrzasnęła dziewczyna. – I spadaj! Sama przygotuję herbatę, jeśli to dla ciebie takie trudne. Powiedziawszy to, Vanessa udała się do kuchni. Wyraz dzioba agenta P świadczył niezaprzeczalnie, iż śmieszy go ta cała sytuacja. Po chwili córka jego największego wroga wróciła i razem zasiedli do stołu. - Widzisz, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, tata powinien przeprogramować tego robota. – zaczęła rozmowę dziewczyna. – Czasami potrafi działać na nerwach. Ale cóż, skoro tata go zbudował, ale nie przeczytał jego instrukcji obsługi! Swoją drogą, zastanawiam się, jak to jest możliwe. Przecież musiał ją sam napisać. Ten człowiek jest naprawdę niesamowity. Pepe pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Wiedział coś o tym. W końcu to on zajmował się niszczeniem dziwacznych wynalazków Heinza. - Ostatnio, co ciekawe, zbudował maszynę, która nie miała służyć do złych celów. Nazwał ją Latający – Skuter – inator. Powiedział, że to prezent dla mnie. To nawet miłe z jego strony. Ale niestety! – westchnęła Vanessa. – Nie pozwala mi jeszcze z niego skorzystać, ponieważ rzekomo nie jest jeszcze gotowy! A nie ma czasu go dokończyć, jako że pracuje nad tymi swoimi durnymi wynalazkami! Ale na oko wydaje się być skończonym. Skorzystam z niego mimo wszystko i polatam sobie po mieście. Czarnowłosa wstała od stołu i poszła na taras. Odwinęła płachtę, za którą znajdował się skuter wyglądający dość zwyczajnie oraz… jeszcze jedna płachta. Za nią musiał być najnowszy wynalazek złoczyńcy. Vanessa wsiadła na pojazd i odleciała. - To na razie, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! – krzyknęła jeszcze nim zniknęła mu z oczu. Fretka i Stefa przyjechały do sklepu na rowerach. - Ej, Fretka. – rzekła czarnowłosa. – Czy nie pobiłaś dziś rekordu niedzwonienia do mamy? - Wiesz… eee… nie! Chyba zdarzało mi się dłużej nie dzwonić. Albo i nawet wcale. Przed sklep wyszedł Jeremiasz. - O, cześć wam. Akurat chciałem wyjść na świeże powietrze. Ale mogę zrobić to później. Na razie chodźmy do baru. - Dobra. – Fretka zaczęła się głupio śmiać, po czym wzięła swojego chłopaka pod rękę i poszli. - Ech, a o mnie to zapomniała. – westchnęła Stefa. – Jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach. Trójka przyjaciół nieźle bawiła się w barze. W pewnej chwili Fretka musiała pójść do toalety. W kabinie wypadło jej coś z kieszeni. - Co to jest, u licha? – zdziwiła się. Przyjrzawszy się bliżej, spostrzegła, iż ma do czynienia ze swoją starą skakanką. - Musiałam zabrać ją tu przez pomyłkę. – pomyślała. – Oby tylko Jeremiasz jej nie zobaczył. Jeszcze pomyśli, że jestem dziecinna. Nagle rudowłosa niechcący potknęła się na nieszczęsnej skakance i przewróciła się. Usłyszała z sąsiedniej kabiny głos małej dziewczynki. Wydawał jej się znajomy, ale nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie, gdzie ostatnio go słyszała. - O, ale fajna skakanka. Wezmę ją. - CO TAKIEGO?! – pomyślała Fretka. Najwidoczniej zabawka wpadła do tej kabiny obok. Mimo, że nie była jej już potrzebna, nie mogła pozwolić, aby jej ukochana skakanka przepadła. Wyszła z kabiny i załomotała w sąsiednie drzwi. Wyglądało na to, że w łazience nie ma nikogo oprócz niej i tej dziewczynki. - To moja skakanka! Oddawaj! Nagle drzwi się otwarły i stanęła w nich Zuzia, siostra Jeremiasza. Osoba, której panicznie bała się Fretka. - A, to ty. – odparło dziecko z diabelskim uśmiechem. – Jak miło cię widzieć. Ale znasz chyba zasadę „ znalezione nie kradzione”, co? Rudowłosa straciła całą pewność siebie. Wyjąkała tylko słabym głosem. - Błagam, daj mi jąąą… - No nie wiem. Może i ci ją dam. Albo lepiej NIĄ ci dam! Powiedziawszy to, Zuzia strzeliła skakanką jak biczem i walnęła Fretkę z całej siły w nogę. - AŁAAA! TY WIEDŹMO!!! - Co? Jak śmiesz mnie przezywać. Za karę dostaniesz jeszcze parę razy. Rąbnęła dziewczynę swojego brata jeszcze raz. Rudowłosa zawyła z bólu. Wpadła w wściekłość i odkręciła kran tak, aby mocny strumień wody ochlapał tego małego potwora. - Ach, tak? Powiem wszystko Jeremiaszowi! – odparła Zuzia, ociekając wodą. - NIEE, czekaj! Może dojdziemy do porozumienia? - Hmmm… Jeśli będę mogła zatrzymać skakankę oraz uderzyć cię nią co najmniej jeszcze raz, to może i nie powiem bratu. - To nie jest w porządku! – krzyknęła Fretka. - W takim razie… - Zuzia uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Zatrzymam zabawkę, będę cię nią walić i jeszcze powiem Jeremiaszowi, że mnie ochlapałaś. To mówiąc, dziewczynka trzasnęła jeszcze jeden raz nieszczęsną nastolatkę bolesnym skakankowym biczem i puściła się biegiem w stronę wyjścia z łazienki. - NIEEE!!! – wrzasnęła Fretka. Fineasz, Ferb oraz ich przyjaciele zbudowali już większość placu zabaw. - Chyba możemy zrobić sobie przerwę, co? – zaproponował rudzielec. - Świetnie, a macie coś do żarcia? – zapytał osiłek. – Przydałoby się. - Idź do kuchni i coś przynieś. Najlepiej dla nas wszystkich. – odrzekł Fineasz. - Dobra, niech będzie. Baljeet, chodź ze mną. Pomożesz mi nosić żarcie. Chłopcy weszli do domu braci. - Mam pewne obawy, co przyniesie Buford. – rzekł niespodziewanie zielonowłosy. - Ojej, Ferb. – powiedziała Izabela. – Jakiś ty dziś rozmowny. - Ferb po prostu mówi tylko wtedy, kiedy ma ochotę. – odparł Fineasz. – To chyba nic złego. - Oczywiście. – odrzekła dziewczynka. – Ale powiedziałam to, aby zdobyć odznakę „ Zwrócenie uwagi małomównej osobie, że jest wyjątkowo rozmowna”. - Dziwna odznaka. – skomentował rudzielec. - Izabelo, - rzekła któraś z Ogników. – ty chyba nie lubisz zdobywać takich dziwacznych odznak. - No tak, ale miałam akurat okazję zrobić to w łatwy sposób. Wtem na podwórku zjawili się Buford i Baljeet, niosąc jakieś jedzenie. Mieli: kurczaka, orzeszki ziemne, kanapki i lemoniadę. - Szybko przyszliście. – zauważył Fineasz. – I przynieśliście nietypowy zestaw na lunch. - Nie podoba się coś? – warknął łobuz. – Wzięliśmy po prostu pierwsze lepsze rzeczy. - Dobra, spoko. – odparł rudzielec. - Ej, Buford. Dasz mi trochę kurczaka? - Chyba śnisz, kujonie. Niewiele myśląc, osiłek zjadł cały kawałek. - Wygląda na to, że my musimy zadowolić się wyłącznie kanapkami i orzeszkami. – rzekła Izabela spoglądając na łobuza z lekkim zirytowaniem. - Nie szkodzi. – odrzekł Fineasz. – Nie są takie złe. - Ojej, a ja miałem taką ochotę na kurczaka. – zmartwił się Baljeet. - Przykro mi, kujonie. Następnym razem włożę ci to zwierzę do majtek. - Buford! Przestań wreszcie ciągle mówić o majtkach! – odrzekł prymus ze złością. - Może wolisz, żebym mówił o skarpetkach? - Dajcie już spokój! – powiedziała Izabela stanowczym tonem. – Musicie gadać o bieliźnie przy jedzeniu? - Dobra, już nie będę. Przynajmniej na razie. – odparł łobuz. Gdy zjedli posiłek, Izabela nagle krzyknęła: - Hej, gdzie jest moja pasta do zębów? Buford, ukradłeś mi ją? - Nie. Nie lubię dziewczyńskich past. - A po co ci teraz? – spytał Fineasz. – Poszukamy jej później. - No, bo tego… - zarumieniła się dziewczynka. – Dobra. Powiem wam wszystko. Wcześniej udawałam, że ją odkryłam w kieszeni. Nie chciałam, żebyście się dowiedzieli i ze mnie śmiali. To specjalna pasta, dzięki której dziewczyny mają bardzo czyste zęby. Przynajmniej tak mówili w reklamie. Trzeba tylko stosować ją po każdym posiłku i… - Co? – przerwał jej Buford. – Wierzysz głupim reklamom? Mówią, że po każdym posiłku, aby klienci więcej jej używali i kupowali. - No tak, ale… Chcę mieć czyste zęby. Właśnie miałam skoczyć do łazienki i je umyć. - Ale i tak masz bardzo lśniące zęby. – oznajmił nagle Baljeet. - Dzięki, ale i tak nie chcę, aby pasta zginęła. - Pomożemy ci. – oświadczył Fineasz. – Ferb, nim dokończymy nasz superczadowy plac zabaw, zbudujemy Wykrywacz i Przyciągacz Past do Zębów! Po chwili chłopcy zaczęli konstruować jakąś nową maszynę. Uznali ją za zbyt prostą, aby ich przyjaciele im pomagali. Tak więc pozostałe dzieci tylko się przyglądały. - Łał! – zachwycił się Baljeet. – Ciekawe, jak oni to robią? - Niby co? – warknął Buford. - No, te wszystkie wynalazki. Przecież to chyba niemożliwe. - E, tam. – odparła Izabela. – Oni po prostu wierzą w siebie. Wtedy można osiągnąć praktycznie wszystko. Ja z moimi Ognikami dokonałyśmy już takich rzeczy, że aż trudno w to uwierzyć, prawda dziewczęta? - Dokładnie tak! – zawołały wszystkie harcerki jednogłośnie. - No, gotowe. – oznajmił Fineasz po chwili. - Śmieszne urządzenie. – przyznał chłopiec z Indii. – Przypomina trochę odkurzacz. - Nawet ma rurę od odkurzacza. – dodał osiłek. - Ta maszyna emituje promienie wykrywające pasty do zębów po ich głównych składnikach. Następnie rura je przyciąga. – wyjaśnił rudzielec. - Zasięg działania jest jednak ograniczony, ale sądzę, że wystarczy. Ferb, odpalaj! Małomówny chłopiec uniósł kciuk, po czym uruchomił maszynę. Urządzenie chwilę zahałasowało, potem przez chwilę nie działo się nic, a w końcu cały stos past do zębów wleciał do rury. Wówczas machina zaczęła dziwnie się trząść. - Czy to na pewno bezpieczne? – przestraszył się Baljeet. - Powinno być. – odrzekł Ferb. - Ojej! – krzyknął Fineasz. – Chyba zrobiliśmy za małą pojemność. Chodu!! Wszyscy uciekli i schowali się w krzakach. Maszyna wtedy wybuchła i w górę poleciały różne jej części, a także pasty. Nagle rura od odkurzacza spadła Baljeetowi na głowę. - Ała!! Co to?! - HAHAHA!!! A to dobre! – ryknął Buford. – Nie wytrzymam. Osiłek zaczął tarzać się po ziemi ze śmiechu. - To wcale nie jest śmieszne, że komuś na głowę spada rura od odkurzacza. – skarcił go Baljeet. - Chyba będziemy musieli to wszystko posprzątać. – rzekł Fineasz. – Izabelo, sprawdź, czy twoja pasta jest w tym stosie. Wygląda na to, że przyciągnęło to wszystkie pasty z pobliskiej okolicy, czyli naszych domów. Potem je poodnosimy. Teraz musimy budować czadowy plac zabaw! - Ale może posprzątamy chociaż te pasty. – zaproponował prymus. – Szkoda by było, jakby zginęły. Innymi śmieciami możemy zająć się później. Tak więc dzieci pozbierały wszystkie tubki, a następnie przystąpiły do dalszej budowy. Pepe zastanawiał się, czy zniszczyć maszynę swojego wroga, nim ten raczy się tu zjawić. Mógłby mieć całą sprawę od razu z głowy. Jednak przyzwyczaił się już do retrospekcji złoczyńcy, zazwyczaj poprzedzających walkę. Mimo wszystko, postanowił ostatecznie, że chociaż przyjrzy się maszynie. Wtem drzwi rozwarły się z hukiem, a do środka wkroczył Dundersztyc niosąc papier toaletowy. - O, Pepe Pan Dziobak! Cóż za niespodzianka. A mówiąc niespodzianka, mam na myśli SPODZIANKĘ! Nagle doktor D podniósł z podłogi pilot i wcisnął guzik. Nim dziobak zdążył zareagować, klatka przesunęła się na suficie, po czym spadła na niego i go uwięziła. - Widzisz, jaki jestem zmyślny? Ta pułapka wyposażona jest w wykrywacz dziobaków. Dzięki temu nawet, jeśli uniknąłeś jej, wchodząc tutaj, to i tak nie przeszkodziło mi to w uwięzieniu ciebie. Teraz zapewne chcesz wiedzieć, nad czym pracuję? I co zrobiłem z Piotrusiem Panem Papugą? Zacznę od drugiego pytania. Wyjaśnię ci to jak zwykle za pomocą retrospekcji. Cofnijmy się do wczesnego ranka. Dundersztyc wyszedł rano pooddychać świeżym powietrzem. - Ciekawe, co dziś złego zrobię? – zapytał samego siebie. - Zrobię! Zrobię! – odpowiedział mu jakiś skrzekliwy głos. - Co to ma znaczyć, u licha? – zdziwił się złoczyńca, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Nie zdołał jednak wypatrzeć żartownisia. - Licha! Licha! Nagle do uszu doktora doszedł jakiś szelest. Spojrzał w górę i spostrzegł kolorową papugę z kapeluszem na głowie, siadającą na szczycie ulicznej latarni. - To musi być tajny agent z Organizacji bez Fajnego Skrótu. – pomyślał. – To chyba Piotruś Pan Papuga! Muszę go dorwać. Heinz rozpoczął wspinaczkę na latarnię. Gdy jednak dosiągł szczytu, papuga odleciała. Wówczas naukowiec stracił równowagę, zamachał rękami i spadł w dół. Odbił się od jakiegoś supermocnego materaca ( kiedyś zrobili go Fineasz i Ferb, ale jakimś dziwnym trafem znalazł się na ulicy) i poszybował wysoko w górę, strasznie krzycząc. Akurat wpadł przez swój taras do mieszkania, czemu towarzyszył chlupot, bowiem złoczyńca wpadł do klozetu w swojej łazience. - A niech cię, Piotrusiu Panie Papugo! – zabulgotał. - Czemu kąpie się pan w klozecie? – zdziwił się Norm. - A ty czemu zostawiłeś otwarte drzwi od łazienki, durniu? – zapytał ze złością Dundersztyc, wstając i ociekając wodą klozetową. – Gdybyś tego nie zrobił, nie skończyłbym tak! - Jak? - W klozecie! - Ale wtedy walnąłby pan w drzwi. - Spadaj stąd, blaszaku i nie wnerwiaj mnie! Heinz postanowił wejść na taras. Zrobiwszy to, zauważył, że papuga tu siedzi. - To świetnie. – pomyślał, po czym podszedł do płachty i odwinął ją. Następnie otworzył jakąś skrytkę w skuterze, pochwycił ptaka i schował go tam, a potem zamknął drzwiczki. Na koniec przykrył skuter na nowo materiałem. - Teraz, Piotrusiu Panie Papugo, mi nie uciekniesz! Na twoje szczęście w tej skrytce jest powietrze, więc się nie udusisz. Później zastanowię się, co z tobą zrobić. Pepe przypomniał sobie, jak Vanessa odleciała skuterem. Miał tylko nadzieję, że papudze nic się nie stanie. Powinien ją uratować, ale na razie i tak jest uwięziony. - No i co, Pepe Panie Dziobaku? Podobała ci się ta retrospekcja? Teraz posłuchasz jeszcze jednej! Tym razem cofnijmy się do dzieciństwa Dundersztyca. Był on zawsze wielkim nieudacznikiem. Kiedy musiał udawać krasnala ogrodowego, inne dzieci się z niego wyśmiewały. Chłopiec pomyślał sobie jednego takiego smutnego dnia, że gdyby miał wspólników łatwiej by mu było osiągać swoje cele. W końcu widział, jak kilkoro dzieciaków skonstruowało latawiec. Na pewno razem poszło im znacznie łatwiej, niż gdyby miał robić to każdy z osobna. - … tak więc dzisiaj sobie o tym przypomniałem i skonstruowałem Zamiary –Wynalazców – Odwracainator! Na pewno jest mnóstwo świetnych wynalazców. Problem w tym, że większość z nich jest dobra! Ale dzięki mojemu wynalazkowi ich zamiary staną się złe i wtedy pomogą mi przejąć władzę nad całym Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! A i jeszcze coś. Te czternaście żarówek, dwie marchewki i konewkę kupiłem, bo je potrzebowałem, ale nie w niecnych celach. Zapewne twój szef kazał ci to zbadać. Dundersztyc odwinął płachtę i od razu dostrzegł brak skutera. - Hej, gdzie jest Latający – Skuter – inator? Ukradłeś go, Pepe Panie Dziobaku? Nie, to pewnie Vanessa go wzięła. Mam nadzieję, że starczy jej paliwa. Nie zdążyłem jeszcze załadować na maksa. Zresztą nieważne! Przejdę się po mieście i poszukam jakiś wynalazców. Na szczęście to urządzenie jest na kółkach. Złoczyńca odrzucił na bok drugi materiał. Pod spodem znajdowało się niewątpliwie diabelskie urządzenie Dundersztyca. Wyglądało dość zwyczajnie – było armatką i posiadało tylko jeden przycisk. - Żegnaj, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Może zdołasz się jeszcze uwolnić i mnie powstrzymać. Ale wątpię! Heinz wyszedł z mieszkania, ciągnąc za sobą na sznurku Zamiary –Wynalazców – Odwracainatora. Dziobak musiał znaleźć szybko jakiś sposób na wydostanie się z pułapki. W pobliżu przechodził Norm. To podsunęło agentowi świetny pomysł. Zdjął kapelusz i zaczął udawać zwykłe zwierzę. - O, jakiś zwykły dziobak siedzi w klatce. – rzekł Norm. – Nie martw się, uratuję cię! Robot próbował otworzyć drzwiczki, ale były zablokowane. - Zaraz przyniosę piłę i cię uwolnię! Norm poszedł i po chwili wrócił z narzędziem. Niestety przepiłowywanie kraty zajęło mu niezwykle dużo czasu. Dundersztyc mógł już narobić sporo problemów. Pepe Pan Dziobak czym prędzej uciekł z mieszkania, aby ścigać swojego nemezis. Vanessa dobrze się bawiła, latając na skuterze. Po pewnym czasie spostrzegła przycisk „TURBO”. Pomyślała, że fajnie będzie go nacisnąć. Gdy to zrobiła, pojazd nagle zaczął mknąć w zabójczym tempie. Dziewczynie się to podobało. Przy okazji otworzyła się skrytka, z której wyleciał Piotruś Pan Papuga. Jednak nastolatka w ogóle tego nie zauważyła ze względu na super tempo maszyny. Ptak odleciał w jakąś stronę, ale po chwili skuter się z nim zderzył ( czego dziewczyna także nie spostrzegła). Papuga oszołomiona uderzeniem spadła w dół. Fretka postanowiła pobiec szybko do Jeremiasza i mu wszystko wyjaśnić. Miała nadzieję, że nie wpakuje się przez to w żadne kłopoty. Kiedy dotarła do ich stolika w barze, Zuzia już tam była. Blondyn trzymał ją na kolanach. - … i wtedy Fretka ochlapała mnie i próbowała odebrać mi skakankę. - NIEEE, Jeremiasz, to nie tak! Ona mi ją ukradła i mnie biła! - Daj spokój, Fretka. Zuzia jest bardzo grzeczna, nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego. - Jestem bardzo grzeczna. – odparło dziecko słodkim głosikiem, udając przy okazji seplenienie. - Następnym razem nie chlap na nią. Hej, ale to chyba rzeczywiście stara skakanka Fretki. Oddaj ją jej, Zuziu. Kupię ci nową. Dziecko niechętnie zwróciło zabawkę właścicielce. - Teraz idź już do mamy. – powiedział blondyn, a nieznośne dziecko poszło sobie. Na odchodnym uśmiechnęło się złośliwie do rudowłosej, tak by nikt inny tego nie dostrzegł. - Moja mama i siostra są tu na zakupach. – wyjaśnił chłopak. - Ej, Fretka. – rzekła Stefa. – Czyżbyś jeszcze trzymała swoją starą skakankę? Ruda nie ucieszyła się zbytnio z zaistniałej sytuacji. Nie chciała, by oni się o tym dowiedzieli. - Tak! Możecie się ze mnie śmiać, jak chcecie! – wybuchła. - Ależ, Fretka! – uspokoiła ją koleżanka. – Nie mamy takiego zamiaru. Ja na przykład trzymam swoje stare cymbałki. - Dzięki, Stefa. – uśmiechnęła się do niej rudowłosa nastolatka. – Hej! Mam pewien pomysł. Chodźmy do mojego domu! Tam też będziemy mogli się nieźle bawić. - Dobra. – odparł Jeremiasz. – Muszę tylko wstąpić na chwilę do pewnego sklepu. Zamówiłem jakiś czas temu interesujący strój. Powinienem go odebrać. Zaczekajcie na mnie przy wejściu. - OK! – odparły dziewczyny. - Świetnie! – pomyślała Fretka. – Przy okazji przyłapię braci! Fretce wydawało się, że długo już czekają, więc zadzwoniła do swojego chłopaka: - Ej, Jeremiasz. Co tak długo? - Wybacz. Kazali mi chwilkę poczekać. Opóźniło się trochę przybycie paczki. – mówiąc to, nastolatek zapłacił w kasie i wziął ze sobą pakunek…, ale przez pomyłkę nie ten, który miał zabrać! Nikt w sklepie nawet nie zauważył pomyłki. – Ale już wychodzę. Pa! Po chwili, Jeremiasz wyszedł przed sklep, niosąc pod pachą jakąś paczkę. - To trochę dziwne, żeby ubrania w sklepie kupować w paczkach. – zdziwiła się Fretka. - To są specjalne ciuchy, które muszą sprowadzać. – wyjaśnił blondyn. – Zamówiłem je jakiś czas temu. Ten towar miał ciekawy opis „ Fajny strój dla nastoletnich facetów”. Był też podany rozmiar, który mi pasował. Szkoda tylko, że nie dali zdjęcia. - Co? – wyraziła zaskoczenie Stefa. – Kupiłeś strój i nawet nie wiesz, jak wygląda? - Był dość tani. Tak więc nawet jeśli nie okaże się czadowym, to wiele nie stracę. Nagle Piotruś Pan Papuga, uderzony przez skuter Vanessy, spadł prosto na Jeremiasza. Chłopak zaskoczony i lekko znokautowany aż wypuścił paczkę. Papuga była zadowolona, gdyż prawdopodobnie ten blondyn uratował jej życie, łagodząc upadek. - C-co to było? – zdziwił się Jeremiasz. - Było! Było! – odparła papuga i odleciała. - Czy mi się zdawało, czy naprawdę spadła na mnie papuga w kapeluszu? - Na serio. Też ją widziałam. – odrzekła Stefa. Fretka schyliła się i podała chłopakowi paczkę. - Dzięki. Chodźmy! Major Monogram i Carl pracowali nad jakimś latającym pojazdem. - Majorze, wierzy pan w horoskopy? - Ani trochę, Carl. - Ja niby też nie. Ale wczoraj się dowiedziałem, że niby pisane mi jest zobaczenie latających majtek na ulicy i rzeczywiście tak się stało. - Ech, to było spowodowane jakimś idiotycznym wynalazkiem Dundersztyca. A poza tym to przypadek. Nagle pękła jakaś rura i ochlapała wąsacza. Jego pomocnik natychmiast rzucił się, aby ją naprawić. - To ciekawe. Czytałem dziś horoskop dla pana. Mówili, że zostanie pan dziś ochlapany więcej niż raz. Wygląda na to, że wróżba zaczyna się sprawdzać. - Powtarzam ci, że to przypadek. Mogę się z tobą założyć, że przepowiednia się nie spełni. Kto wygra, otrzyma od przegranego dolara. - Zgoda. - Ale jak ty mnie ochlapiesz albo powiesz komuś, aby to zrobił, to wtedy się nie liczy. - Niech będzie. - A w ogóle to Piotruś Pan Papuga nadal się nie odnalazł. Może agent P jest zbyt zajęty walką z Dundersztycem, aby odszukać tego ptaka? - Moglibyśmy wysłać Staszka Pana Sowę. Ma dziś wolne, ale sądzę, że chętnie zgodziłby się nam pomóc. Agent ten wyposażony jest w świetną broń. Wygląda, jak wystrzępiony parasol, ale potrafi strzelać laserami. Można też go użyć, aby kogoś zdzielić. Wyślijmy go, aby poszukał papugi. - Dobry pomysł. Po chwili sowa, trzymając w szponach parasol, wyruszyła na poszukiwanie zaginionego ptaka. Tymczasem Vanessie zaczęło się już trochę nudzić śmiganie na skuterze. Ponadto dostrzegła, że paliwo się wyczerpało. Wobec tego pojazd nagle się zatrzymał i runął w dół. Nastolatka zaczęła wrzeszczeć ze strachu. Akurat znajdowała się nad ogródkiem przyrodnich braci. Ferb zauważył, że jego ukochanej grozi niebezpieczeństwo, więc krzyknął do niej: - Vanesso, skacz, a ja cię złapię. Nastolatka wyskoczyła, a zielonowłosy ją złapał. Skuter rąbnął w ziemię i się rozwalił. - Dzięki, Ferb. – powiedziała czarnowłosa i pocałowała go w policzek, co go niezmiernie uradowało, choć nie dał tego po sobie poznać. - Szkoda twojego pojazdu. – zauważył Baljeet. - Nie szkodzi. I tak mi się już znudził. To na razie. – odparła Vanessa i poszła sobie. Dundersztyc po pewnym czasie natrafił na ogródek Fineasza i Ferba. - Doskonale. – pomyślał. – Oto dobrzy wynalazcy. A za chwilę staną się źli. Dzieci właśnie skończyły budować plac zabaw. Heinz wycelował w przyrodnich braci i wystrzelił. Akurat Buford, Baljeet, Izabela oraz Ogniki nie patrzyli w stronę dwóch chłopców, więc nie zauważyli promienia. Nikt też nie spostrzegł złoczyńcy ukrytego w krzakach na ulicy. - Teraz muszę przekonać ich do współpracy. Doktor D miał zamiar odejść, ale przewrócił się i niechcący walnął w maszynę, co spowodowało wystrzelenie promienia, który trafił jego. - Wreszcie skończyliśmy! Teraz możemy się pobawić! – ucieszył się Baljeet. Przyrodni bracia zrobili złowrogie miny. - Przykro nam, ale źle się czujemy. Idziemy do domu, aby odpocząć. Wy się zabawcie sami. – rzekł Fineasz, po czym odszedł z Ferbem. To było kłamstwo. Trafieni przez promień Zamiary –Wynalazców – Odwracainatora, stali się złoczyńcami i postanowili zapanować nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. Tymczasem ze złym doktorem stało się coś zupełnie przeciwnego. Wszedł do ich ogródka i oznajmił: - Cześć, dzieci. Mogę się z wami pobawić? Stał się teraz dobrym wynalazcą i umiał docenić dobre wynalazki innych. - Dobra, ale kim pan jest? – zdziwiła się Izabela. - Jestem Heinz Dundersztyc. Wkrótce dzieci oraz były złoczyńca zaczęli się bawić, co sprawiało im dużą radość. Major Monogram i Carl testowali właśnie latający pojazd, gdy spostrzegli, że Pepe biegnie ulicą. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie miał zbyt dużo siły. Nagle poślizgnął się, walnął w latarnię i przewrócił się nieprzytomny. - Chyba jest bardzo zmęczony. – stwierdził wąsacz. – Nic dziwnego. W końcu pracuje niezwykle dużo. Zabierzmy go do bazy, niech wypocznie. Tym razem my zajmiemy się Dundersztycem. Gdy wrócili do kryjówki, major otrzymał wiadomość od Piotrusia Pana Papugi, że się uwolnił. Wobec tego szef dziobaka zaproponował mu odpoczynek. W końcu też wiele dziś przeżył. Następnie powiadomił Staszka Pana Sowę, aby zmienił misję na poszukiwanie złoczyńcy. - Możemy wysłać też Obdartusa Pana Kota. – zaproponował Carl. – Jest dość niepozorny, ale może się przydać. Potrafi drapać i w ogóle. Wkrótce zarówno mężczyźni, jak i sowa oraz kot wyruszyli szukać Dundersztyca. - Zrobił się tu niezły bajzel. – zauważył nagle Buford. Rzeczywiście oprócz innych śmieci szczątki skutera walały się teraz po ogródku. - Posprzątamy go później. Teraz kontynuujmy zabawę! – rzekł Dundersztyc. Nagle do ogródka weszli Fretka, Stefa i Jeremiasz. - O, no to wpadli! – krzyknęła rudowłosa. – Zaraz zadzwonię do mamy. Za zbudowanie w ogródku czegoś takiego na pewno będą mieć przerąbane! - Później to zrobisz. – zaproponowała czarnowłosa. – Teraz się odpręż. Spędźmy miło czas bez tej twojej obsesji na punkcie przyłapywania braci. - No dobra. – zgodziła się niechętnie siostra wynalazców. – Ale i tak zadzwonię. Tyle, że później. - Ej, może pójdę do łazienki i przebiorę się w ten nowy strój. – powiedział blondyn. Dziewczyny chwilę sobie pogadały. Zbliżał się już wieczór, a Fretka jeszcze nie zadzwoniła do mamy. W końcu nie wytrzymała. - Stefa, czuję nieodpartą chęć przyłapania braci, więc… Nagle zamarła. Przed nią stał Jeremiasz w czarnym uniformie kominiarza. - To ma być ten super strój? - No… Tak. Trochę dziwny. Ale nie jest taki zły. - W sumie… Rzeczywiście może być. Cała trójka wyszła do ogródka, aby przyjrzeć się wielkiemu placowi zabaw. Zdziwił ich widok faceta w białym fartuchu oraz brak braci. Nagle jakaś sowa niosąca parasol przyleciała nie wiadomo skąd i zaatakowała Dundersztyca. - O, Staszek Pan Sowa! Wybacz, ale nie jestem już zły. Przecież bawię się z tymi dziećmi! Staszek musiał przyznać mu rację. Wobec tego odleciał, ale niechcący upuścił wystrzępiony parasol, który uderzył Jeremiasza i nabił mu guza. Sowa nawet tego nie zauważyła - Ała! Co za pech! – jęknął blondyn. – Nie mam dziś szczęścia do zwierząt! Dzieci trochę zdziwiły się tym, co tu się wyprawiało. Najpierw Fineasz i Ferb nie wiedzieć czemu sobie poszli, potem jakiś facet się do nich przyczepił, a teraz przyleciała sowa i uderzyła parasolem Jeremiasza, który z niewiadomych powodów przebrany był za kominiarza. - Trochę to wszystko dziwne. – rzekła Izabela. – Ale najważniejsze, że mamy dobrą zabawę. Tymczasem Staszek Pan Sowa zameldował, że w ogródku właścicieli agenta P dzieją się nietypowe rzeczy. Wobec tego Major Monogram, Carl oraz Obdartus Pan Kot postanowili zbadać sprawę osobiście. Sowa miała mieć na razie wolne w nagrodę za dobrze wykonane zadanie. - Dość tego! – krzyknęła Fretka. – Dzwonię do… - Cisza! – rozległ się krzyk Fineasza. Wszyscy spojrzeli w górę. Wysoko szybował latający pojazd z przybranymi braćmi. – Chcemy wam zaprezentować nasz niecny plan! Wszyscy zdębieli. Nagle rudzielec wyjął jakieś dziwne działo i strzelił w plac zabaw. Wówczas sprzęty zmieniły się i zaczęły latać. Buford, Baljeet, Izabela, Ogniki oraz Dundersztyc znaleźli się nagle na latającej zjeżdżalni. Izabeli wypadła nawet pasta do zębów, ale tego nie zauważyła. Wszyscy „pasażerowie” zjeżdżalni byli bardzo zdziwieni. Nie rozumieli, co się dzieje. - Polecicie sobie Pokręconą Zjeżdżalnią prosto do Piaskownicy Lawy! – oznajmił rudzielec. - Teraz to naprawdę będziecie mieć przerąbane! Dzwonię do mamy! – rzekła rudowłosa stanowczo. Ferb wyjął z kieszeni dziwny pistolet i strzelił w Fretkę i Jeremiasza. Wówczas skakanka wyleciała z kieszeni Fretki i związała Jeremiasza. Wtedy Fretka naprawdę zadzwoniła. - Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb! Plac zabaw! Chaos! Ratunku!!! – zdołała wyksztusić rudowłosa. - Możesz mówić jaśniej? – usłyszała w słuchawce głos swojej matki. - Szybko przyjeżdżaj, bo zaraz… AAAA!!! – wrzasnęła Fretka. Trafiona dziwnym promieniem przez Ferba, nagle upuściła komórkę, przewróciła się na brzuch i zaczęła pełzać po trawie niczym wąż, mając przy tym równie bezmyślny wyraz twarzy, jak Pepe, gdy udaje domowe zwierzę. Stefa podniosła z ziemi jej telefon i powiedziała: - Proszę pani, Fretka… Nie zdołała dokończyć, bo kolejny promień trafił telefon, co spowodowało przerwanie rozmowy. - Nie wiem, co tu się wyprawia, ale mam pomysł, jak was ocalić! Gdy Stefa coś szykowała, jakiś kot skoczył nagle nie wiadomo skąd na pojazd braci i próbował im przeszkodzić. - O, Obdartus Pan Kot! – ucieszył się Dundersztyc. – Przydasz się nam. Może uda ci się spowolnić lot tej zjeżdżalni? Jeszcze trochę i zginiemy w lawie! A nie bardzo możemy stąd wyskoczyć! Na szczęście zjeżdżalnia leciała dość skomplikowanym torem. Okrążyła już plac kilka razy. Najwidoczniej bracia chcieli się nad nimi poznęcać przed skierowaniem ich do lawy. Ale do akcji wkroczył agent i zaczął szarpać się z chłopcami, co przeszkadzało im w sterowaniu zjeżdżalnią i doprowadziło do spowolnienia jej lotu. Niestety i tak wyglądało na to, że nasi przyjaciele niebawem skąpią się w lawie. Po chwili przyjechała mama i wydarzyło się to, co opisano na początku historii. Gdy Pokręcona Zjeżdżalnia spadła na ziemię, Major Monogram omiótł spojrzeniem cały ogródek. Nie przedstawiał sobą spokojnego widoku. Zabawki latały, właściciele agenta P kierowali całym tym chaosem, Dundersztyc bawił się z dziećmi, a na dodatek siostra chłopców zachowywała się jak wąż. - Nie wiem, czemu przeszliście na ciemną stronę mocy. – zaczął. – Ale rozkazuję wam przestać! Ferb prychnął, a Fineasz rzucił kpiąco: - Co ty nam możesz zrobić, dziadku? Buford, Baljeet, Izabela, Ogniki, Dundersztyc, Stefa, Jeremiasz i Linda obserwowali całą scenę, nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu. Fretka natomiast nadal pełzała po ziemi. To wszystko było tak mało prawdopodobne, że aż osiłek rzekł: - Ej, kujonie. Uszczypnij mnie, bo chcę sprawdzić, czy to sen. Baljeet spełnił prośbę. - AŁA! Nie tak mocno! - Wybacz, ale sam chciałeś. Teraz przynajmniej wiesz, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Wąsacz i Carl podlecieli bliżej pojazdu braci. Major skierował na nich pistolet laserowy. - Strzelę, jeśli się nie poddacie. - A co wam to da? Jak naprawicie cały ten chaos? – odparł opryskliwie Fineasz. - Strzelimy, jeśli nie wyjawicie jak to wszystko odkręcić. – oznajmił Carl. - Dobra, przekonałeś mnie. – odrzekł rudzielec, udając zrezygnowany ton. Dyskretnie mrugnął do Ferba. – Oto jest kolejny z naszych wynalazków. – wyjął z kieszeni niewielkie urządzenie przypominające pilot do telewizora, ale mające tylko jeden przycisk. – Jeżeli ktoś wciśnie ten przycisk, to wówczas czas cofnie się o ok. piętnaście godzin. Chcieliśmy, żeby było o dobę, ale zabrakło nam czasu, żeby to dopracować. Tak więc naciśnięcie spowoduje, że znowu będziemy mieli dzisiejszy ranek i niczego nie będziemy pamiętać z tego dnia. Sądzę, iż prawdopodobieństwo, że dzisiejsze zdarzenia prowadzące do chaosu się powtórzą, jest śmiesznie małe. - Naciśnij więc ten przycisk albo strzelę! – zagroził Major Monogram. - Czyżby? – zakpił tym razem Ferb. – Jak tak zależy ci na tym pilociku, to uważaj na słowa! Możemy go w każdej chwili rozwalić! A odbudowanie nie wchodzi w grę. Nie zgromadzimy znowu odpowiednich składników. - Jeśli jednak spełnisz nasze życzenie, to może i ci go damy. – dodał Fineasz. - Niby jakie? – spytał Carl. - Strzelcie w pilot i go rozwalcie! – oznajmił beztrosko rudzielec. – Wtedy damy wam jego resztki. Powiedziawszy to, obaj chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie i wybuchnęli śmiechem. - Dawaj go! – krzyknął major ze złością. - Weź go sobie! – odparł Fineasz, po czym rzucił pilot najdalej, jak potrafił. - Ja go złapię! – powiedział Dundersztyc i puścił się biegiem. Widząc, że nie dogoni urządzenia, skoczył i złapał je w locie, przy okazji przewalając się na ziemię. Na szczęście pilotowi nic się nie stało. - Szybko, Ferb! – krzyknął Fineasz ze strachem. Gdyby ten facet w białym fartuchu nacisnął guzik, chłopcy straciliby szansę na zawładnięcie Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! – Strzelaj do pilota. Ferb wyjął pistolecik i strzelił laserem w kierunku maszyny. Laser poruszał się bardzo szybko. Dundersztyc wiedział, że ma co najwyżej sekundę na naciśnięcie przycisku. Zrobił to w ostatniej chwili. Jeszcze jedna dziesiąta sekundy i pilot by wybuchł! Po naciśnięciu przycisku zakrzywiona została czasoprzestrzeń wszechświata, co doprowadziło do cofnięcia się czasu o ok. piętnaście godzin. Tak więc dzień ten zaczął się jeszcze raz i na szczęście minął bez takich chaotycznych przygód. Koniec